


[Fan Art] Witches Live Among Us

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Little Credence, New Salem Philanthropic Society, Shota, when Credence was just a wee lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Won't you take a leaflet?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil's Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521999) by [x57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57). 



> Vaguely inspired by my other fic, Devil's Bridge.
> 
> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jyop2kvry8d03z4/Credence-handing-out-leaflets_pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  



End file.
